Professor James Gellar
Profile = |-| Professor James Gellar is a Character in DEXTER. Gellar is a former Professor of Religious Studies at the University of Tallahassee, however he was fired for stealing an ancient Roman sword which belonged to John the Revelator. Gellar since then went underground, becoming invisible and unheard of until the recent Doomsday Killings began. It turns out that Gellar is a devote End Times expert, having a website (www.beginning-of-the-end.com, link does not work specifically for the series) as well as a novel dedicated to explaining the End of Days from the Revelations and has a cult following. In reality, it was through Gellar's teachings that Travis Marshall carried on his mentor's work after possibly taking his life by his own hand. Professor Gellar is portrayed by Battlestar Gallactica star Edward James Olmos, whose involvement in this season is highly anticipated by many fans of his work as well as the Dexter series in itself. He has turned out to play the role perfectly as a character thought to be alive when in reality, he has been dead since probably before the season began. Gellar was recently found frozen dead within a freezer, with a large wound in his chest likely caused by the Sword of John. It is likely he has been dead for the entire course of these killings, if not longer. Appearance Professor Gellar is roughly in his late 50's to mid-60's, with fading dark hair with mostly grey coloring. He can pull off a fairly wide grin, likely fit with his personality and his clothes will most likely be that of professional attire, dress pants and a dress shirt as possible wardrobe choices. He appears to have a large scar in the center of his chest, caused by possibly the sword he stole from the university. According to Gellar, it was Travis who killed him. Personality When Gellar was alive, he was a devote ends time expert who believed he discovered the code to forcing the End of Days. He met with student Travis Marshall and took him under his wing, unfortunately Gellar met with his end likely by his student's hand at the end of a sword. Whether or not Gellar has the same personality as the Dark Passenger version that Travis sees after his death is unclear. What is known are a few of his hobbies and traits. Hobbies Gellar is an avid painter and artist, both containing a book with detailed drawings as well as often seen working on various portraits of his victims. It was likely his artistic style that suggested the idea for the Four Horseman as well as the stitching in the body of Omar Rivera. Traits Gellar has a reputation as a man that likes younger women, such as seen with Clarissa Porter who was originally his teacher's aid. He spent some time with her, before moving on to another woman so it's likely he's a womanizer and feels the desire to be with a girl only for as long as he has interest in them. Early Life James Gellar was bourne sometime in the 1940's to early 1950's (if based on the actor's DOB, he would have been born on February 24th, 1947) and most of his early life is a mystery. In reality, nothing prior to 2008 is known about his character though it is likely that Gellar has had himself involved with an obsession of the End of Days for most of his adult life. He has lived a long existence and has seen many things, events and possibly the darkest sides of humanity in his lifetime enough to fuel his obsession that comes late in his life. James Gellar became a Professor at the Univesity of Tallahassee in 1996'Angel Batista in Episode 607: Nebraska to teach '"Religious Studies". In this time he had a teacher's assistant by the name of Clarissa Porter and formed a sort of relationship with her, at the same time working on a theory about an Early A.D. cult known as the Enesserrette, who believed that the Book of Revelations was more than just a biblical prophecy. They believed that it was actually some kind of code to physically bring about the End of the World. According to his notes, he deciphered the code as having seven steps that each required human sacrifice to trigger the end of days. Gellar kept notes on these steps drawn out in detail with photographs and personal writing in an leather bound book which later remained in the possession of his TA, Clarissa Porter. For what the police believe as a "practice run" for the "Doomsday Tableaus", T.A. Clarissa Porter posed laying naked on the ground next to a dead lamb, with blood coursing out in a pool that she laid in. This situation took place in 2008 and got Gellar into some "hot water" with the University itself. He then started up his own site and wrote a few books regarding the end of the world, something student Travis Marshall took interest in and was even congratulated by his professor upon graduation at the University. Shortly thereafter, Gellar stole an ancient sword that is believed to have belonged to the actual John the Revelator, the man who wrote the Book of Revelations himself. After being fired for this incident, Gellar vanished from public eye in what is called "going Underground". He took up residence within a ruined old church, where he cut most contact off with everyone else. That is except for one student, Travis Marshall who Gellar chose as the second witness in bringing the end of days. It is unknown how long Travis and Gellar stayed in contact but it is clear that their first event together occurred in 2011, which then resulted sparking the Doomsday Tableaus. Whether or not Gellar actually accompanied Travis at this point is speculative, as he was found dead after the fifth tableau by Dexter Morgan. He may have been dead for three years, or only a few months, but he definitely wasn't alive during the "Doomsday Killer" murders. Plot For information on the Dark Passenger version of Gellar, the man accompanying Travis Marshall through the course of Season Six, refer to this page. Professor Gellar, as well as his follower Travis Marshall, make their initial appearance in Season Six. 'Season Six' Professor Gellar's protege Travis Marshall began enacting the signs from the Book of Revelations. According to Travis, he intends to "finish" the work that they began. It may be likely that Gellar assisted Travis for some time but this is unclear. Because Travis believed Gellar was with him (when in fact he was "Gellar" in a sense), Miami Metro Homicide begins to suspect Gellar as the Doomsday Killer and ultimately Travis as well, though according to any person that ever knew Gellar he disappeared three years prior to the events of these killings. Following the death of Trent Casey, Dexter (who was working with Travis Marshall to bring down "Gellar") arrives at Professor Gellar's Church ready to take him down at last. When he discovers Travis unconscious on the ground, he assumes that Gellar struck him and went into hiding somewhere within the church...so he begins to investigate. He manages to find a trapdoor at the altar that leads into a secret basement housing a freezer. As he opens the freezer, he discovers a sight he wasn't expecting...Gellar had been dead all along, with a large wound in his chest left to freeze in a cellar. And then he came to the realization that it must have been Travis who was responsible for all of these deaths... Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:University of Tallahassee Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Main antagonists Category:University of Tallahassee Category:Deceased